


hope that i see you soon (don't know what i would, i would do)

by gardeniahs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Romance, is mentioned once, rly putting the emphasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardeniahs/pseuds/gardeniahs
Summary: donghyuck is in love, and then the object of that love graduates high school before him, so he has to stretch his heart a couple hundred milesor: the typical -boyfriend leaves for college fic-





	hope that i see you soon (don't know what i would, i would do)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from how - clairo. i listened to it on repeat while writing and it rly set the mood so mayhaps if u want to do the same (: or not idk. in this fic sex is mentioned but not in the dirty talk way, it's mentioned for a different reason. in no way is this smut, markhyuck are still teenagers and as a teen myself i dont think it would be right! so this is purely and strictly soft. thank u  
> also: donghyuck is aged down a year for junior senior angst purposes which makes him 17 in this while mark is 18, yay fiction

  
“I can’t believe you’re going to leave me.” Donghyuck says for the thirtieth time. It makes Mark sadder every time, because it sounds sadder every time. 

“It’s not going to be for long.” Mark notes, as if that statement hasn’t been going into one ear and coming out of the other all afternoon. They lay on Donghyuck’s bed, legs tangled and Mark’s hands around Donghyuck’s waist, face buried into his neck. Mark kisses the bruise he left there an hour earlier.

“A year is a long time, stupid.” Donghyuck complains. “Just stop talking to me, you’re not helping.”

“What if I left you something to remember me by?” Mark asks. “Would it make things better.”

“One, I said stop talking to me.” Donghyuck grumbles. “And two, it depends on what you’re offering.”

Mark stays silent as if in thought, even though he knows exactly what he wants to give. 

“We don’t have all day, Mark.”

“Okay, what about.. One of my hoodies?”

 

Donghyuck gags, and Mark can feel the eyeroll. “No, you cornball. You corny bitch. I don’t want a hoodie.”

“You are extremely mean to me.” Mark mumbles. His lips tickle Donghyuck’s neck and his arms tighten around Donghyuck’s waist. “So mean, baby.”

“Not your baby.” Donghyuck snaps. “I don’t want your dumb hoodie.” He repeats, but it’s softer this time, less snarky and less believable.

 

“Damn, really?” Mark questions, and Donghyuck can almost feel the eyebrow raise, can almost see the smug look on Mark’s face because Donghyuck  _does_ want the hoodie and Mark knows he does, knew this entire time.

Mark says, “Are you sure, bunny?” and Donghyuck wants to fight him and say  _i’m not your bunny_ but Donghyuck is, and he’s Mark’s  _baby_  and Mark’s  _sunshine_  and anything else in between because Donghyuck is  _whipped as fuck._

 

“I’m sure.” Donghyuck says with a soft voice. He tries to harden his tone, make it more assertive. “I don’t want to wear anything you own. You can’t fucking dress, Mark Lee.”

Mark laughs at this, a legitimate giggle— he pulls Donghyuck closer by the waist (as if being closer is possible) and giggles against his neck. 

Donghyuck is going to miss him. He’s going to miss Mark so much that it burns, literally hurts his body to think about how he isn’t going to have this after tomorrow morning for an entire year. Donghyuck hates this. He hates that he swore off dating after an exchange student broke his heart in ninth grade and now he’s a junior who’s dating (and in love with) a senior. A senior who’s going to college and leaving him behind. He hates Mark Lee- except he really doesn’t. 

“Bunny?” Mark says, voice laced with concern.  _Why does he sound like that?_

Mark untangles their legs so they can sit up, and Mark’s face is laced with worry. “Donghyuck, you’re shaking.”

 

And Donghyuck is. He’s crying, too, immediately breaking into a sob after Mark’s observation. Mark’s heart contracts.

“Mark,” is all Donghyuck says, and he can’t bring himself to say anything else. He wants to sink into the floor and hibernate the entire year. He doesn’t want blurry facetime calls and he doesn’t want to watch all his friends continue to have their boyfriends and girlfriends. He wants  _his_  boyfriend, for even with Mark right next to him he seems so fucking far away.

 

Mark gathers Donghyuck up like he always does, let’s Donghyuck climb into his lap and straddle, face buried into Mark’s shoulder.

 

Donghyuck says  _i miss you_ and it’s muffled and faint, but Mark understands.

“I’m right here, baby. I’m still here with you. Can you look at me?”

 

Donghyuck does, which faintly makes Mark wonder  _since when does he abide by my requests_ , but now isn’t the time to jokingly ask. Mark says, “Tell me what you're thinking, lovely.”

Donghyuck wants to melt, but his pride is still inside of him somewhere. He replies, in a broken voice, “A homie is going through a lot right now.” Which makes them both laugh, but then Donghyuck’s face falls. 

“I don’t want to lose you to dumb college people.”

“Dumb college people.” Mark echoes. He wipes at Donghyuck’s eyes with his sleeve, but more tears come. 

“Yeah, I just- College is a sinhole. Temptation and stuff.. I don’t- I’m just going to be some highschool kid and you’re growing up-“

Mark wants to interject, but he lets Donghyuck get a few sobs out and continue, because he knows Donghyuck’s soliloquy isn’t over.

“-and it sucks! Oh my God, it’s so bad! I love you. I love you and this hurts a lot, and I don’t want to lose you to someone more grown up and willing to..  _Do more,_ or- or-“

 

“Hey, hey, don’t say that.” Mark has to interject, he has to get rid of that thought.

“Donghyuck, this is because of sex? You think I’m going to cheat on you while i’m there because we aren’t having sex?”

Donghyuck avoids Mark’s face. “I- It’s not just that. But it is a concern? I know you tell me waiting is okay but- Once someone offers it..”

“I’ve been in love with you since we were in middle school.” Mark replies. “You know that, right? I would never leave you over something like that, bunny, why are you thinking like that?”

And Donghyuck seems ready to break apart again, more tears threatening to spill over, and he says  _I don’t know. I don’t even know_.

Mark wraps arms around Donghyuck’s waist, lets Donghyuck duck his head and get the last of his crying out against Mark’s neck.

Donghyuck only sits back up when he feels calm enough, face a bit red and eyes puffy- beautiful nonetheless.

“I want to marry you.” Mark says nonchalantly. “And I want to build a life with you. I want to watch you grow into Korea’s best dance teacher, I want to come home from hard days at work and know that I have you.”

Donghyuck does melt at talk of the future, warmth fills him from the inside out and he does melt into Mark’s arms, relaxes into them as if that was all he needed to hear. And Mark continues, hand rubbing Donghyuck’s back soothingly.

“I want us to share a place when you start college. If I work a job I can get us something, we won’t have to live in the dorms all separated, baby. Don’t you want to live together? We can have study dates and movie nights, except without supervision and a curfew-“ Mark laughs, “We can go late night grocery shopping because I know you enjoy it. I’ll do anything for you.”

 

 

_I’ll do anything for you._

 

There’s silence, long silence, and then Donghyuck mumbles- “C-Can we bring Min?”

 

Mark looks over Donghyuck’s shoulder at Donghyuck’s bearded dragon, sleeping soundly in a cage. He smiles. 

 

-

 

(When Mark leaves for college, he and Donghyuck share a long kiss in Mark’s neighborhood. Donghyuck had been late waking up and the skateboard ride to Mark’s place seemed to take forever and a day, but Mark was at his house loading boxes into his car. Donghyuck tackles Mark, kisses his face for what seemed like hours, before helping him with the rest of the boxes. And once the trunk is closed  Donghyuck kisses Mark’s lips until his own are numb, strawberry red. 

 

 

“Drive safe.” Donghyuck says. “And call me when you get there, and switch roommates if you get a creepy one because you can never be too trustworthy, and eat well- please drink water, and never go a day without at least texting a smiley face or something! If you make me worry about your stupid ass because you forget to text me-“

 

“I won’t forget.” Mark laughs. “Want to talk to you all the time, anyway.”

Donghyuck frowns, but all in good fun. “You’re corny. Fuck off.”

Mark smiles and then something in his face changes, turns to longing, and he pulls Donghyuck against his chest, burying his nose in Donghyuck’s hair and inhaling. Donghyuck melts into it. Who fucking knows when he’ll get to be with Mark again. (Technically, Thanksgiving break- but being dramatic is fun.) 

“So mean, baby.” Mark says. Donghyuck blinks back tears. 

 

“You’re so smart.” Donghyuck says to avoid crying. His cheek is smushed against Mark’s chest. 

Donghyuck giggles. “My boy going to school, fuck it up, Menneth.”

“Shut up,” Mark says while stifling a laugh, voice broken off at the ends and Donghyuck knows he’s crying. “You make the worst jokes, shut up.”

“You love me.”

Donghyuck can feel Mark’s smile.

“I do, bunny. More than anyone.”

 

When they untangle, Donghyuck watches Mark open the drivers seat door and it makes him flinch, but Mark doesn’t get in, he pulls a large mass of fabric from the front seat instead.

Then, Donghyuck’s holding a white hoodie with  _SUPREME_ printed across the front.

“I hate you.” Donghyuck says, with just a little bit of genuineness to it. “I seriously, seriously can not stand you. I want to break up, now.”

Mark laughs hard with his whole body, almost doubling over. 

“I’m serious!” Donghyuck whines. “You have a bunch of cute hoodies and you gave me this mess! What about the yellow one? Or that green striped one? You’re a menace!”

“I slept in that one.” Mark gestures to the supreme hoodie. “Smells the most like me.”

And Donghyuck, against his better judgement _,_ lifts the hoodie to his nose. It smells so much like Mark he finds himself blinking back tears again, it smells like Cinnamon and heterosexual fucking  _Axe_ and Chamomile essential oil from the diffuser Donghyuck got Mark last Christmas,  _because your room always smells like weed, you asshole._

Mark isn’t at all shocked when Donghyuck puts the hoodie on over his shirt. His boyfriend was all bark and no bite. Donghyuck wouldn’t say thank you, but the large hoodie blanketing his frame was enough. 

“You look so small and cute in my stuff. It’s addicting. Maybe I should drop out and stay with you.” Mark says, smile playing on his lips.

Donghyuck seems like he wants to say  _please do_ but he doesn’t. Instead, he says  _shut up, idiot._ which basically means the same thing. 

 

Mark, eventually, really has to go. He has a decent drive ahead of him that has the potential to turn into a super long one if he doesn’t beat morning traffic. Donghyuck stands outside of his window and watches him buckle his seatbelt and start the car.

Mark rolls his window down and looks Donghyuck over.  _Super huge_  supreme hoodie and jeans that are cuffed up at the bottom. Black slip on vans.  _He looks really gay_ , Mark thinks.  _This is gay culture_. 

“What are you staring at?” Donghyuck asks, but there’s no nip in his voice. There is a bit of a tremble, probably from the cold and his attempt to hide his feelings. 

Mark sticks his head out of the car window a bit. “Come here, baby. Kiss me before I go?”

And Donghyuck jumps at the opportunity, leans down to connect their lips and drags out the kiss as long as he can, and then when they pull away he kisses both of Mark’s cheeks. He backs up a few steps, because his pride is still in there somewhere.

 

Donghyuck huffs out a breath. “I love you, Mark Lee.”

 

Mark smiles hard, says, “I love you more.”

 

And when Mark puts the car in drive and leaves Donghyuck behind him for now, maybe Donghyuck cries into the sleeve of the supreme sweater, skateboard cradled under his free arm as he walks because he has no energy to ride home. 

 

Maybe he even takes a midday nap by himself, and not with Mark, and then wakes up and eats cup ramen and watches sad anime to fuck up his feelings more.

 

None of that matters when at 6pm that night, he gets a facetime call.) 

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for reading!! i would appreciate comments and stuff like that so i dont feel like im screaming into the void ;-; i like knowing what made ppl laugh or feel certain ways about my writing! so talk to me in comments if you will. tysm - j


End file.
